otterpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Raynbow
Sit. The fuck. Down. - Raynbow '' '''Raynbow', also known as Rayn, Raynee, Rwayny, Rayny, Sana, Mai and several other nicknames is a young Australian male who is into anime, Team Fortress 2, League of Legends and many more explicit things. He proclaims himself to be "The Best Scout OCE" after posting 68 kills in one life. About Raynbow was born in Perth, Western Australia, Australia on the 15th of February, 1998. He is currently 16 years old and has lived in Australia all his life (timezone: GMT+8). He has only left his state twice his whole life and has an interest in travelling to places with snow. Raynbow enjoys sports and has an interest in his national sport; Australian Rules Football. Raynbow is currently in grade 11 of senior school, and is currently studying mathematics 3AB, physics 2AB, chemistry 2AB, English literature, Japanese and Italian. Despite him studying two languages, he does not like languages as a general concept. Raynbow hates being referred to as "rain" and "ryan". Personality Raynbow is usually referred to as the aussie fag, he had the extreme shits all over the floor in school, 2009. Minecraft Forums/OC Raynbow has been registered on the Minecraft Forums for 3 and a half years, having been there since the 22nd of December 2010, making him one of the oldest generation "OTters" on OC currently. He was once a Minecraft Discussion moderator (12/12/12 - 24/03/13) before a mishap saw him fired and reverted back to the status of user. He has roughly 2,300 posts on OC and 16,000 on MCF. Raynbow has been through 4 generations of chatters on the chat thread and is of belief that OC will last long enough to see another. Best Friends Raynbow's closest bonds are shared with the following; anybody not on this list is considered a friend. *Togfan *Tucan *Itsdoqqy *The Watch Dog *Rochambo Raynbow has no known enemies and does not feel overly negative about anyone on the OC as of current. Raynbow's current relationship status is taken, as he is dating Togfan. Contact Info Raynbow can be found through a few methods of contact: *Steam - ID/Sanaa/ *Skype - Dain919 *MCF - Raynbow *OC - Raynbow *League of Legends (OCE) - Raynbow * Runescape - (changes all the time) *Facebook (only for close friends) Trivia * He is 184cm tall, weighing in at 63kg; *He is heterosexual for the most part; *He is bigendered, and does not mind being referred to as a girl; *He has never seen snow; *He like lolicons; *His favourite colours are purple, white, blue and pink, although he much prefers having the entire spectrum together as a rainbow; *His favourite music is generally Nightcore or DnB; *His favourite champion on League of Legends is currently none; *He has an affinity for striped panties, preferrably Hatsune Miku; *He is a strong supporter of Hawthorn in Australia's national sport, AFL; *He is very romantic and loves beaches, sunsets, beautiful scenery and nighttime; *He commonly is associated with Mai from the Japanese visual novel Sono Hanabira ni Kuchizuke o, as the OVA he considers to be the cutest thing ever made. It is also because Togfan is associated with Reo. *He adores Sara from the Japanese visual novel Sono Hanabira ni Kuchizuke o , as he has a strong preference for girls with long brown hair and purple/indigo eyes, which she fits absolutely flawlessly. * He plays way too much Runescape. He currently has 7 99's and a total level of 2232. Category:Users